24fandomcom-20200223-history
Manny Coto
Havana, Cuba |role=Writer Executive producer Co-showrunner (24: Live Another Day & 24: Legacy) |siblings = Juan Carlos Coto }} Manuel Hector "Manny" Coto is a writer and executive producer on 24. Together with Evan Katz he served as showrunner for 24: Live Another Day. Coto, along with Katz, created the 24 spin-off series 24: Legacy. Biography Coto graduated from the American Film Institute and went on to write and direct for many television shows. In 1999, Coto met Howard Gordon on Strange World, a television show Gordon and Tim Kring created. Coto wrote several episodes for that short-lived show. Coto has much experience in the fantasy and science-fiction genres, having created the series Odyssey 5 and writer and co-executive producer during the 3rd season of Star Trek: Enterprise. He was promoted to Executive Producer and show runner of Enterprise's final 4th season. Working on Enterprise, he became acquainted with the show's creator and executive producer, Brannon Braga. Following the end of Star Trek, Coto brought Braga to the 24 writing staff as his writing partner. Coto and Peter Weller (Christopher Henderson, Season 5) have worked together together on three previous occasions: Weller starred in Showtime drama Odyssey 5 which Coto created and produced, and guest starred in two episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise which Coto was Executive Producer of during its final season. Manny's younger brother, Juan Carlos Coto also joined the writing crew in the seventh season. 24 credits Creator *''Legacy'' (all episodes, with Evan Katz) Producer *Season 5 – Season 6: Co-Executive Producer *Season 7 – Season 8: Executive Producer *''Live Another Day: Executive Producer *Legacy: Executive Producer Writer *Season 5 ** ** ** (with Sam Montgomery) ** *Season 6 ** ** (with Howard Gordon) ** ** (story, with David Fury) ** (with Howard Gordon) ** ** (with Robert Cochran and David Fury) *Season 7 ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (teleplay, with Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (story, with Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (teleplay, with Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (story, with Brannon Braga) *Season 8 ** (teleplay, with Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (teleplay, with Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) ** (with Brannon Braga) *Live Another Day'' ** (with Evan Katz) ** (story, with Evan Katz) ** (story, with Robert Cochran and Evan Katz) ** (with Evan Katz) *''Legacy'' ** (with Evan Katz) ** (with Evan Katz) ** (with Gabriella Goodman Seitter) ** (with Howard Gordon) 24-related appearances * Coto provided DVD audio commentary for the following episodes: ** "Day 5: 3:00am-4:00am" (with Jude Ciccolella) ** "Day 6: 7:00am-8:00am" (with Adoni Maropis) ** "Day 7: 10:00am-11:00am" (with Brannon Braga and Carlos Bernard) ** "Day 7: 5:00pm-6:00pm" (with Brannon Braga and Annie Wersching) * "24 Season 6: Inside the Writers' Room", Season 6 DVD * "Changing All the Rules", 24: The Official Companion: Season 6 DVD * "[[24: The Official Companion: Season 6 DVD|Keepin' It Real: The Stunts and Special Effects of 24]]", 24: The Official Companion: Season 6 DVD * Scenemakers, Episode 19 * "24-7: The Untold Story", Season 7 DVD * "Jack Is Back" External links * * * Category:Crew Category:Writers Category:Season 5 crew Category:Season 6 crew Category:Redemption crew Category:Season 7 crew Category:Season 8 crew Category:Live Another Day crew Category:Legacy crew Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:Emmy Award winners